crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Tortured and Suffering
She is just laying there, unconscious, with her face down in the cement. I drop the crowbar, knowing I don't have much time left. I pick her legs up and start dragging her across the path, grazing her face; making small but deep cuts in her skin. We reach my destination. An old, run-down warehouse is were it's going to happen. 12:02am: I start tying her up with sailors rope, almost so tight her wrists and ankles start to turn blue. She becomes conscious again. I look at her watch: 12:12am. I stick a thick piece of duct tape over her mouth, reducing the volume of her screams. "I see you've awoken." She obviously doesn't reply but looks at me with eyes filled with forgiveness and hope. I examine them. "Don't start this shit with me! It isn't going to work!" I walk back to an old, bloodstained table, covered in sharp objects and mysterious liquids stored inside syringes. I walk back to her holding a sharp, shiny needle. She stares at me, her eyes following my every move. "People say you have such beautiful eyes, but you don't deserve them anymore!" She screams as I stab the needle into her blue eye, slowly pushing it deeper and deeper every second. She screams out in pain, then with a strong tug of the needle I remove her eye from its socket. Instantly it fills with blood as she tries to close it, but blood comes flowing out where her eye used to be perfectly placed. 12:16am: I've been sharpening a long kitchen knife for two minutes flat, shining it under a flashing light in the warehouse. She is still following me with her eye and still bleeding on the other side of her face. I turn slowly, clutching the knife in my right hand. Her eye looks horrified and her hands are shaking, but she cannot physically move them as I have tied them so tight. 12:17am: I find an old chair. I grasp it in my hand and spin it around. I sit down in front of her, gazing at the knife. "Remember what happened to us? You brought this upon yourself. You made me suffer! Your turn is up now. It's my turn to make you suffer!" I kick the chair away and hold the knife up to her throat firmly. She struggles fiercely, trying to scream as loud as she can. "This is the result of your actions!" I scream at her. "You put me through so much pain! You tore my up inside! I should have done this years ago. This is why you don't fuck with me!" I take the knife away from her throat, turn and walk back to the table, picking up a syringe filled with a dark blue liquid. I grip it in my hand. I give a little chuckle as I turn slowly and run at her, injecting the fluid into her neck quickly. I watch her body shake uncontrollably as I pick the knife back up again. Within a second of it being in my control I start stabbing wildly into her shoulder, making long gashes down her arm and the top of her chest, then cutting a deep circle around the location of her heart. I start tearing her flesh wildly, exposing her heart, then ripping it out with my bare hands; making sure she sees it on her dying seconds as her eye rolls to the back of her head. Throwing her heart aggressively on the floor as her blood collides with the floor quickly. 12:45am: Her body was left there, covered in blood with a syringe lodged in her neck and a note resting below her lifeless body. "It's all your fault. You've done this to yourself and you deserved every last second of it" -R Category:Dismemberment